Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 003
Pretty Bad Boy I is the third episode in the Yugioh 7 Treasures anime. Summary School The episode begins with Allie bombarded by the school newspaper, asking about her stunning, tactical victory against TJ. Allie offers no direct response; she says it was only one duel, and her abilities will show in the future as to whether the victory was fact or fluke. Allie then rushes away as she thinks about this morning recent events. It flashes back to her father telling Allie about her victory over her class' top student. Allie asks how he knew about it, and he relays that as the mayor, he has several eyes watching his children. Allie asks what he thinks; the man admits he's impressed, but reminds her that it was only one duel. The flashback ends and Allie is upset as she thinks about her father's stoic attitude toward dueling. As she stomps down the hallway, a student in a black leather jacket directs his eyes toward her. By school's lunchtime, Allie is with her friends, who insist on discussing Allie's victory over TJ. Allie tries to brush it off but Harrison shows up, insisting that she speak. The other girls quickly move themselves aside for the handsome student council president. Harrison pulls out the school newspaper, which reads about Allie's victory. The title being: "THE LILY BLOSSOMS" Allie believes the title is corny, but the girls find it befitting, as Allie just might become a true duelist. However, Harrison believes Allie's been hiding her skills, but the the girl tells the future police officer to save the 3rd degree for a real interrogation. Harrison says this is a true interrogation, for he wrote the article. One of the girls takes the paper, which outlines the duel. It dictates TJ's usual duel tactics and Allie exploited it to win. Allie admits that she and TJ have been really close since they were small, and has seen him duel a lot; and she payed attention to his tactics. However the article reads that, from the author's perspective, that Allie thought three steps ahead, and she had the duel locked from the moment TJ summoned Psychic Nightmare. Allie claims that's all speculation, but from the looks of it, Harrison has been egging her on for a match. Before the conversation can get more heated, the girls direct their attention to Senior Xavier McAdams, the top Turbo Duelist in the school. Several other girls oggle him; Allie comments to the president the boy is out of uniform with his black leather jacket and he should go handle it. Harrison tells her not to fake, as she wants to fawn over him like everyone else. However, he is aware this is not his lunch period. Harrison goes over to Xavier, and one of the girls comments how rare it is to see two of the Academy's Star Diamonds together. Allie is thus reminded that Harrison is one of the academy's top students, ranked fifth in Turbo Duels and first in Ground Duels. Challenging him to a match would mean certain defeat. As Harrison begins to investigate Xavier's lack of attendance in class, Xavier asks him to back down for a moment, as he announces that he's here for the school's flower. Allison attempts to make this her exit; Harrison notices Allie trying to flee, and tells Xavier everything is fine if he needs the school's sudden powerhouse. He directs Xavier to Allie's table, and he walks over. Allison darts an evil glare to Harrison, who returns the gesture with a smile and walks away. Allie puts down her stuff as the classroom looks to the pair. Xavier approached Allie and the Lily is uncomfortable. Allie thinks that if she acts nervous and uncomfortable, he'll ease off. "Shy," Allie looks down, but Xavier lightly pulls her head up by her chin, and tells the flower he knows about the abrasive personality, and acting cute and nervous will not fool him. Allison drops the act, and acts what the academy's top Turbo Duelist wants with her. He states he wants nothing more that a date, causing the lunchroom to go into an uproar of gossip. Allison says that her father would probably not allow it, asserting the fact he's the mayor. However, Xavier's bad boy aura makes it clear he won't be inhibited by someone's daddy. Allison decides to be more direct and adamantly declares "NO" before gracefully stepping away. As Allie leaves, other girls approach Xavier saying they'd be glad to go out with him. However, with a stoic face, the boy tells the girls he's one to give up easily. Meanwhile TJ has been at the table with his guy friends watching the events transpire, less than unhappy. Despite Allison's dismissal of Xavier, during a free period, she decides to go to the track to see the Turbo Duelists, joined by some of her friends, including Galya and Cecily. Xavier sees Allison and points to her with a wink, but Allison pays him no heed. The other boys trying to show off also acknowledge the girls too. Watching them, gazing intently, Allison recalls a memory from just two years before she joined Floral Hurricane. Allison was visiting her grandparents' home and Allison was increasingly frustrated ovr the prospect that her father looked down on dueling and thus did not have high hopes for her. Angry and crestfallen, Allison stormed away to a lake where Allison's grandfather found her, but the man is silhouetted. The man comments that Allison has a lot more emotion then he did at her age. Allison says that it's because she's a girl. The man says that it's because Allison doesn't seem to have a means to channel her emotions. Being the mayor's daughter is highly restrictive on Allison and she needs to vent. Allison asks how her grandfather used to vent. The man says that sometimes, he would come out into the open field and literally freeze everything in his vicinity. Allison is perplexed but the man brushes it off as a joke. Allison's grandfather asks if she still has the "Chevalier de Fleur," and Allison says that she never goes anywhere without it because the "Chevalier de Fleur" is a powerful female warrior and that she wants to be powerful too. The man says that he can understand, and though Allison is young, he can teach her something about dueling that she can't find anywhere else. He adds that she'll be staying here with him and her grandmother all summer, so he'll have all summer to teach her something new. Allison asks what he's going to teach her. The man says "how to Turbo Duel," just as the flashback fades out. In the present, Allison thinks about the speed she experiences on the track when she's dueling. She then thinks about not having to hide her Turbo Dueling and being open about it. Allison then dismisses it as a pipe dream and begins to leave. Xavier's Proposal After school Allie is with TJ, who is sour about how he lost and how the school newspaper is riding on him about the loss. Just then, a black and purple Duel Runner races past them, and through the tint of light, Allison notices that the duelist was looking at her. Allison, distracted loses her balance, but TJ is there to catch her. TJ asks if she's alright and Allison says that she's alright, privately noting that she's never seen that runner before so he must not be a part of a Duel Gang. As they walk, Allison tells TH everyone loses at least once; it just so happens he lost to a girl with one of the school's worst dueling records. TJ is certain Allie is hiding something, but Allie alludes that she is not. TJ then brings up Xavier, and Allie wonders if he heard about it. He reminds Allie she had 6th period lunch and the entire school knew about by the end of 7th period. Allison affirms that she rejected him; TJ asks why as Xavier is popular, a senior, good looks, top duelist. Allison says that the bad boy thing is not hers. A voice then asks what is. The voice is Xavier riding his black and red and black customized Duel Runner, decorated with few skulls. Allison says he does not need to know her type. Xavier teases, asking if she's sure since she was visting the Turbo Sector during her free seventh period. When Allison offers no response, Xavier guesses TJ might be her type, but she adamantly says no, as TJ is too nerdy. The latter's feelings are hurt until Allison says best friends can talk about that with each other. Xavier laughs at the claim best friends, and asks Allie to ditch the bozo so they can hang out. TJ steps in, saying no and to go away. Xavier asks is the sophomore wants a piece, and TJ tells him to bring it. Allison intervenes, saying no it is "getting a piece" or "bringing it." She tells TJ to leave and that she'll handle this. Reluctant, TJ leaves and Allie asks Xavier what's it going to take for him to leave. He says a duel. Allison stifles in response. She continues walking, and agrees. Xavier asks if she hasn't considered the conditions of the match. Allie denies that is of any concern to her. Xavier tries to push her buttons, saying that their duel will be public with Solid Vision. Allie says that doesn't bother her. Xavier says that if he wins that Allison will be his girlfriend. Allison's face does not break its poker face, but she tucks her hands into her jacket, balling up a fist. Allison tells Xavier that he's just trying to mess with her, trying to get a rise out of her, but she intends to beat him. That said, Allison agrees to the duel, and Xavier says it will take place tomorrow in front of the whole school. He then speeds off in his runner. Afterward, Allison sprints in fury. Allie races pass TJ, telling him he'll see her tomorrow, and he begins chasing her. However, TJ cannot keep up with Allie, being much less athletic. She pulls out a key, which is fancied like a sword. It emits a signal, and Allie's Duel Runner appears at her location. Alison pulls out her Duel Disk and places it in the compartment. Allie angrily dashes off on her runner and arrives at the Floral Hurricane hideout and throws down her bag angrily. Allison pulls out her ground Deck as well as spare cards that she keeps in her private quarters of the hideout. Reona and Kai are there as well maintaining their Duel Runners and go to Allie's door to check is she is alright. Allie shouts that she's fine and begins to add stronger cards to her Deck, intending to take down Xavier. Later, Allison arrives at home later then usual, upsetting her father. The mayor reminds his daughter of her curfew after school so she can do homework. Allison tries to ignore him, but Arthur becomes angry with Allison. Incensed Allison shouts that she came home late because she was angry and crying. This silences her father and alarms her mother who was listening. The Next Day The next day, Allison comes to school and she is admired by all of the boys for her stunning beauty, but they all stay far away because Xavier has declared an interest in her. In the hallway, Allison is bombarded by her classmates who want to know about her relationship with Xavier. TJ gets through the growing crowd and he and Allie hide in a broom closet. TJ wants to know what happened to Allison yesterday. Allison tries to brush it aside, but TJ notes that there is a rumor floating around the school about Allison dueling Xavier today. Allie doesn't know how word spread so fast, and he TJ refers her to Facebook, which Allie does not have, where he points Xavier's post from yesterday, which says that they will be dueling during the school's open duel hours. Allison doesn't want to discuss it and leaves the closet where she is again bombarded by her peers while TJ is left with more questions. During the day, Allison excuses herself from class to use the restroom where she encounters Xavier in the hallway. Xavier taunts Allie, hoping that she prepared for their duel. Allison tries to ignore him and he grabs her and places his hand under skirt. Allison instinctively deals Xavier a roundhouse kick aiming toward his head, but Xavier catches her foot. Xavier's initial look of shock becomes a sly smile, saying that Allie has a lot more secrets than he thought. Continuing to hold her leg, Xavier comments that he can see her panties and and uses his spare hand to creep their way to them. However, Allison uses her free leg to perform a bicycle kick against Xavier's head, sending him crashing into a set of lockers. The loud crash causes a small scene, but Allison and Xavier have already fled the scene. Some point out the dent in the lockers. The Duel Begins After school, the dueling hours are held and many students arrive to see Allison and Xavier duel, many so excited that it's the only duel that will take place that day. TJ sits in the stands and mentions that he was unable to get a hold of his friend all day, but TJ hopes that Allison is alright. Harrison, having taken interest in the recent developments, decides to attend the duel too. Gayla Artist decides to referee and duel which will be a Solid Vision Duel with a Field Spell Card set in place that may be changed if the other duelists change the Field Spell. Allison and Xavier are introduced. Allison keeps up her facade and politely waves to her classmates, upperclassmen, and underclassmen. Xavier doesn't acknowledge the crowd keeping his eyes on Allie. Gayla explains that the Field Spell will be Medieval Castle of Canterbury, which forces all Special Summoned monsters to attack if able. In addition, all Warrior-Type monsters gain 500 DEF. The Field Spell is set and Gayla wants to know if ether of the duelists have anything they want to say to the other, but Allison cuts her off with a smile, saying that she'd just like to duel. Xavier agrees and the duel begins. The two duelists set their duelists and draw their five cards. Because Allie is being challenged, she gets to go first. To everyone's surprise, Allison simply walks around and touches the castle which seems to be real due to the solid vision. When Gayla reminds Allison that she has to begin her turn, Allison draws. Allison examines her hand, and she sets a monster and a card. Xavier calls it a lackluster turn. He draws and plays Infernity Beast, revealing his Infernity Deck. Gayla informs the crowd of the Infernity Monsters, whose effects trigger when their user is empty-handed. That said, the audience wonders how quickly Xavier will deplete his hand. Xavier orders his monster to attack Allie's set monster. Infernity Beast monster pounces on Allie's set Skelengel, a harmless little fairy, who allows Allison to draw one card. Xavier then sets three cards, which Allie privately fears. Allie draws and prepares to make a move, but Xavier interrupts her to activate his facedown, Infernity Inferno to discard his remaining two cards to send two Infernity Monsters from his Deck to the Graveyard. Gayla points out that Xavier is now empty-handed, so the real duel can finally begin. Xavier allows Allie to continue her turn she Flip Summons her "Key Man the Key Warrior" whose appearance suits the castle theme of the Field Spell. Allie then Normal Summons Senju of the Ten Thousand Hands, who allows Allison to add "Black Luster Soldier" to her hand from her Deck. Gayla gets the crowd pumped as Allison performs a Ritual Summon with Senju and Beginning Knight in her hand as Tributes to bring forth Black Luster Soldier which excites the student body. Harrison is disappointed; he admits that Black Luster Soldier is a powerful monster, but Allison already played that card against TJ and it's only natural that Xavier would eventually pull out a counter for it. Allie touches her warrior and the monster responds to her with a bow. Allie order her righteous soldier to attack on Infernity Beast. Xavier quickly counters with Infernity Force, causing an unforgiving ray of light to destroy Allie's Ritual Monster. Xavier asks if that's all Allie has because he has more, further explaining his monster's effect to Special Summon "Infernity Necromancer" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Allie asserts that she has plenty more, she draws back and sets a card to end her turn. Gayla comments that Allie had no monsters on the field, but Xavier has no cards in his hand, which will be a part of a grand strategy. Xavier draws and sets a card. Xavier elaborates on his Infernity Necromancer's effect as he summons Infernity Destroyer from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Xavier McAdams Turn 1: Allie Allie sets a monster and one card. Turn 2: Xavier Xavier Normal Summons "Infernity Beast" (1600/1200), which attacks Allison's set monster: "Skelengel" (900/600), who is destroyed and whose Flip Effect allows Allison to draw one card. Xavier sets three cards. Turn 3: Allie Xavier activates "Infernity Inferno", discarding two cards to send "Infernity Destroyer" and "Infernity Necromancer" from his Deck to his Graveyard. Allie Normal Summons "Senju of the Ten Thousand Hands" (1400/1000) and uses its effect to add "Black Luster Solider" to her hand from her Deck. Allie activates "Black Luster Ritual," sacrificing "Senju" and discarding "Beginning Knight" to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Solider" in Attack Position (3000/2500. "Black Luster Soldier" attacks "Infernity Beast;" Xavier activates "Infernity Force" to negate the attack and destroy "Black Luster Soldier," as he does not have cards in his hand. He then Special Summons "Infernity Necromancer" from his Graveyard in Defense Position (0/2000) as "Infernity Force's" second effect. Allie sets one card. Turn 4: Xavier Xavier sets one card. He activates "Necromancer’s" effect to Special Summon "Infernity Destroyer" from the Graveyard in Attack Position (2300/1600). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels Category:Xavier's Duels